Cesse de réfléchir
by HaruKuro
Summary: Un lemon qui est né grâce à une suggestion tout à fait banal sur "The First, The One" de Dieuchouette ! Attention fic à caractère totalement sexuel !


**Je dédie cette fic à Dieuchouette (au nom toujours changeant XD) en l'honneur de son dernier chapitre et d'une réflexion que j'ai eu dans mon commentaire dessus ! XD**

**Je préviens : ce one-shot est à caractère sexuel donc vous êtes prévenus ! **

**Merci encore à Dieuchouette pour m'avoir permis d'avoir écrit ce lemon ! =D**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^-  
><strong>

**Cesse de réfléchir**

Ils se dévisageaient en silence. Moriarty tenait le pistolet entre ses mains, coudes posés sur les cuisses, donnant l'air d'être serein alors qu'une tempête se déchaînait dans sa tête.

Ses doigts armèrent l'arme presque par automatisme, comme lorsqu'il s'ennuyait dans son bureau et réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de chasser cette terrible chose qu'était le fait de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

_Minuit moins cinq. Lestrade s'avança doucement vers Moriarty et effleura ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser. _

_-Adieu. Et merci. Joyeux Noël Jim… _

Moriarty fronça les sourcils.

_Le premier coup de minuit retentit, Lestrade ferma les yeux et se recula, attendant le coup de feu. _

Le criminel consultant sentit ses forces, non pas l'abandonner, mais se retourner contre lui.

Ce baiser avait été si doux, si triste, si fataliste...

Si éphémère.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas partir sur ce baiser.

Non. Impossible. Pas pour lui. Il n'acceptait pas cela.

Au diable cette solution. Au diable les choix, le pour et le contre, les prises de tête, les nuits blanches, les questions sans réponses, les décisions rejetées puis revues.

Au diable cette foutue mort.

Il remit la sécurité, lâcha le pistolet qui cogna brutalement le carrelage dans un bruit de ferraille rencontrant la pierre polie.

Ses lèvres happèrent avec brusquerie celles de l'inspecteur.

_-Il est préférable d'être enchaîné à une personne vivante ou à un fantôme et aux regrets qui l'accompagnent ? _

Il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. Pour le moment Moriarty en avait juste assez de tout ça. Il ne voulait plus.

Pour cette nuit tout du moins.

Le baiser, fougueux, était si agréable que le criminel tomba à genoux. Lestrade le suivit sans rechigner, non, loin de là. Ses mains s'agrippaient avec énergie au visage du policier, ses lèvres se mouvant contre leurs semblables dans un ballet qu'elles seules connaissaient et connaîtraient.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus cela devenait suffocant. Moriarty ne savait plus comment respirer. Il se laissait entraîner dans les baisers, dans les caresses, dans les étreintes chaudes, rassurantes, se moquant bien des caméras qu'il avait installé, des écouteurs qu'il avait placé, de tout. Du monde. De son ennui. De la réflexion. Il s'en moquait et les oubliait. Seul Lestrade comptait, seule sa bouche importait, seul son corps répondait au sien. Et c'était ça le plus important, ce soir.

Il poussa un bref gémissement lorsque les dents taquinèrent son cou. Une langue vint jouer sur la surface rosée, vint lécher brièvement, puis fondit sur la peau et la bouche le ravagea.

Un feu enflamma tous ses sens. Les doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux poivre et sel. Les vêtements se froissèrent. Il se retrouva sur l'inspecteur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Leurs bouches s'embrassèrent, les soupirs entamèrent la valse, les yeux brillèrent en se rencontrant.

Deux sourires complices. Les affaires, peu utiles, forment un lit improvisé sur les carreaux froids de la salle de bain. Une veste qui tombe, une chemise ôtée avec quelques dérapages sur les boutons, une ceinture jetée, un pantalon descendu avec maladresse, un halètement lorsque le caleçon y passe.

Les corps nus se rejoignent pour que les peaux s'épousent entre elles.

Un soupir de bien-être. Une bouche joueuse qui descend peu à peu, ravageant le corps à sa merci. Moriarty s'amuse, se laisse aller sur Lestrade. Il grignote un téton, ses mains tracent et dessinent sur le torse du policier. C'est bon et grisant. Il descend, se fait soudainement timide à cause de la virilité dressée sous son menton.

Une main attrape le sien, le remonte à une bouche gourmande et déjà en manque de baisers.

Moriarty adore embrasser. Il se cambre en soupirant, sa langue partant jouer avec sa camarade. Leurs sexes se rencontrent, se caressent, attisent l'incendie en chacun. Tout devient trop. Moriarty se perd dans ses soupirs, dans ses gémissements, il oublie. Ses oreilles enregistrent les cris et les plaintes de Lestrade, ses yeux mémorisent les émotions diverses passant sur le visage de Lestrade, sa langue retient le goût de Lestrade.

Les mains agrippent les hanches, les frottements sur l'autre sexe deviennent langoureux et sensuels. Tous deux crient, deux bras forts encerclent la taille du criminel et les doigts s'enfoncent dans le dos, le maintiennent contre le corps en sueur sous le sien.

Les flammes étouffent Moriarty. Il sent une montée de lave dans toute sa chair. Il halète, accélère le rythme, sent que ça vient, que tout va exploser, qu'il va mourir. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, n'arrive plus à se fermer, il gémit et des lèvres si douces, si mouillées l'embrassent tendrement. Contraste saisissant qui l'amène bientôt à se perdre.

Les coups de rein se font forts, puissants. Les deux turgescences se relâchent. Moriarty s'écroule sur Lestrade en criant son plaisir, sa défaite envers son esprit génial. Il ne veut plus de sa supériorité. Il veut juste Lestrade. Juste lui. Rien n'a plus d'importance.

Un baiser sur son front lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il croisa les prunelles brillantes de l'inspecteur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si heureux. C'était tellement... _soulageant_.

-Allons sur le lit. Ça sera plus... confortable.

Il hocha la tête. Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougea. Les baisers, doux et légers, reprirent avec un tel naturel que cela ne choqua Moriarty que plus tard. Les doigts caressèrent, frôlements digne d'un battement d'ailes de papillon.

Plus le temps passa, plus ils se réveillèrent et regagnèrent la réalité après leur montée individuelle commune. Moriarty caressa le visage de Lestrade en soupirant, son autre main se fraya un chemin entre leurs corps humides pour aller enlacer la virilité de _son_ inspecteur. Un gémissement suggestif lui indiqua qu'il faisait bien, même très bien, de porter de l'attention à cette partie anatomique regagnant de la puissance.

C'était étrange de caresser un autre sexe que le sien. Mais c'était agréable et bon s'il en jugeait les sons harmonieux que produisait son amant. Il alla s'attarder sur son lobe d'oreille, le mordillant, le léchant, le suçant, analysant chaque réaction du policier avec ferveur.

Il ne se rappellerait pas comment ils en arriveraient là. Toujours est-il que ses doigts allèrent visiter une région encore inconnue et inexplorée.

-Aïe !

Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Ses yeux noirs montèrent sur le visage crispé de Lestrade, l'observèrent souffler et grimacer. Son index cessa tout mouvement, étranger où toute l'attention de l'inspecteur était portée dessus. Moriarty attendit, patient, regardant le policier se détendre et fixer son regard sur le plafond.

Lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement les paupières se fermèrent. Les sourcils se froncèrent, Lestrade changea de position pour mieux se caler sur leurs vêtements. Un baiser sur sa bouche plissée le transforma et Moriarty décida d'occuper sa gêne par le plaisir. Sa langue alla fouiller la cavité buccale de son compagnon, ses lèvres baisèrent et le doigt fouilla, millimètre par millimètre, écartant peu à peu les chairs qui l'enserraient.

Le majeur vint le rejoindre lorsque des soupirs extatiques s'envolèrent de la gorge de Lestrade. Il accompagna son voisin dans leur balade, espaça les environs avec quelques légers mouvements en ciseaux. Les soupirs envahissaient la salle de bain, Moriarty apprenait tout en cajolant son amant. Il attaqua le cou de l'inspecteur en grognant, ses doigts allant de plus en plus loin.

Jusqu'à rencontrer une région particulièrement éloignée qui fit hurler brièvement Lestrade. Le criminel releva les yeux pour le voir haletant, la poitrine se levant et s'affaissant rapidement, son sexe dressé avec fierté sous le triangle gris qui traçait une fine ligne jusqu'à son nombril. Moriarty réitéra l'expérience, ses doigts allant taper dans la glande qui avait produit cela. Il savait que la prostate était un point particulièrement stimulant chez l'homme, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi _expressif_ chez l'inspecteur. La preuve avec ce nouveau cri poussé et stoppé aussi net.

Plus il tapait dedans, plus il sentait le policier au bord de la rupture. Il voyait son sexe pulsé, entendait son souffle erratique, goûtait sa peau en sueur – une saveur particulièrement délicieuse. Lui-même sentait la douleur dans son bas-ventre sans même avoir à se toucher. Ce spectacle lui donnait le tournis, le faisait chavirer et le stimulait bien mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il poussa un gémissement lorsque les chairs se resserraient sur ses doigts. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que cela ferait avec son sexe. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il retira index et majeur, soutirant un soupir de frustration à son amant.

-Tu as – Vous avez du lubrifiant ? se rattrapa le criminel consultant en se mettant à genoux.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Pas davantage que tout à l'heure. C'était _bizarre_ mais il ne voulait pas. Il se refusait à le blesser.

L'inspecteur secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Il attrapa le poignet de Moriarty, le força à s'installer sur lui, enlaça ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Pas le temps, grogna Lestrade. Et ne me vouvoie pas. Pas pendant ce qu'on fait.

Moriarty acquiesça, l'embrassa et se perdit dans son baiser. Ses mains écartèrent davantage les cuisses de l'inspecteur, les remontèrent sur les hanches pour avoir un meilleur accès. Ses doigts finirent sur le fessier à la peau si douce, si tendre, si envoûtante.

Son gland entama le tracer du chemin que ses doigts avaient au préalable dégagé. Il poussa, doucement, lentement, tenta d'inspirer sans réussir.

Mon Dieu ce n'était que le début et c'était déjà tellement –

-Attends... !

Il se stoppa, se demandant dans le brouillard de son esprit comment il avait trouvé la force de pouvoir le faire. Les chairs serraient comme un étau son sexe, le comprimaient entre elles, le rendaient fou. Ses yeux firent le point sur le visage de Lestrade, sa tête se pencha d'elle-même et sa bouche embrassa, encore et encore, son cerveau se déconnectant complètement.

Ce ne fut que sur le consentement de son amant qu'il accepta d'aller plus loin. Ce fut merveilleux et surréaliste à la fois. Plus il s'enfonçait dans son corps désormais sien, plus l'étau se faisait fort, plus il sentait la force de se retenir s'envoler. Il entendait vaguement des gémissements, mais ce n'était pas de Lestrade.

Il entama lentement, très lentement, un va et vient. Grognement sourd, froncement de sourcils, mâchoires contractées. Dieu ! c'était un miracle s'il n'avait pas encore joui !

On l'embrassa délicatement. Il rouvrit les paupières, rencontra les yeux brillants de plaisir de Lestrade. Il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser mouillé, s'avançant dans un coup de rein langoureux en sa chair brûlante. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux, s'accrochèrent à eux et il régula peu à peu les allées et venues dans ce corps si envoûtant. Il entendait les soupirs de Lestrade, sentait parfois un baiser sur son cou, une morsure légère qui disparaissait sous un coup de langue.

Sans vraiment y faire attention Moriarty accéléra l'allure. Il se fit plus rapide, plus fort, allant toujours plus loin, son organe séparant les chairs pour se reculer et explorer davantage. Les cris montèrent dans la salle de bain, se répercutèrent sur les murs, envahirent l'esprit si flou de Moriarty. Il ne se contenait plus, n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Son corps parlait pour lui. Sa réflexion se taisait.

Il toucha alors la prostate de Lestrade. La réaction fut soudaine et délicieuse : il se resserra brusquement autour de la hampe si dure, hurla son plaisir décuplé et attrapa le visage de Moriarty pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Cela désorienta complètement le criminel consultant, qui ne savait plus quoi penser du tout. Son cerveau venait de rendre l'âme sous la déferlante de désir qui l'avait transpercé de part en part lorsque l'étau l'avait enserré au point de l'empêcher d'éjaculer.

-Encore... !

L'ordre de Lestrade, soupirer à son oreille, le ramena un tantinet à la réalité. Il se recula, quittant à regret la chaleur bouillonnante, ne laissa que son gland à l'entrée de cette grotte magnifique. Il observa l'inspecteur, son corps en sueur, son regard brouillé par le plaisir, sa bouche rouge et ses lèvres plus gonflées à cause des baisers fougueux, son cou où plusieurs suçons apparaissaient, son torse où quelques traces de morsures figuraient encore, sa verge turgescente et dressée contre son ventre.

C'était beau. C'était sublime.

Il se refusa à fondre sur cette bouche si tentatrice. Sa main dextre vint caresser du bout des doigts le sexe si dur pour lui, vint l'enlacer délicatement, arrachant un gémissement désireux à son possesseur. Il commença lentement à la caresser de haut en bas, doucement, tendrement, éloignant son propre désir de replonger dans ce corps si délicieux. Il admira le plaisir qu'il créait chez Lestrade, le plaisir qu'il ressentait en lui faisant du bien, en le rendant heureux.

-Viens, souffla l'inspecteur entre deux halètements.

Il sourit en coin, secoua la tête et accéléra les mouvements sur ce sexe, bien décidé à le faire venir avant lui. Lestrade cria, essaya en balbutiant de le faire cesser cette torture, puis abandonna la partie en voyant l'entêtement de son amant. Moriarty se félicita de cette douce victoire, augmentant le rythme, arrachant de plus en plus aisément son prénom des lèvres si entêtantes de son compagnon. Il caressa encore et encore, ayant l'impression de se faire autant de bien qu'en le faisant à Lestrade. Comme s'il ressentait tout le désir de l'inspecteur en lui.

Emporté par le flot de cris il donna un coup de rein qui l'enfonça de nouveau entre les chairs si serrées du policier. Il cria, tapa contre la prostate, haleta lorsque tout se resserra autour de son sexe si douloureux.

Oui. Encore. Toujours plus.

Il allait et venait vite et fort en Lestrade.

Sa main caressait vite et fort le sexe de Lestrade.

Il se perdait dans les cris de Lestrade.

Il tapa, encore et encore. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Plus rien n'importait.

Sauf Lestrade.

Il éjacula dans un état second, se crut mort, sentit le liquide chaud arroser son ventre et son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, regardant Lestrade jouir sous lui.

Moriarty ne bougea plus. Il tenait toujours de la main droite le sexe pulsant du policier, se trouvait toujours profondément plongé dans le corps chaud et bouillant.

Il dévisagea l'inspecteur. L'observa se remettre, peu à peu, de son orgasme. Il ressortit de sa chair lorsque Lestrade fit un mouvement pour probablement vérifier que tout marchait convenablement. Il lâcha le sexe mou sans vraiment y prêter attention, laissa les mains le prendre délicatement pour l'allonger sur le corps humide de son amant. Il cala sa tête contre le cou, soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux.

_-Joyeux Noël, inspecteur. _


End file.
